The Golden Sword of Fairy Tail(Request)
by wiseotaku37
Summary: Fairy tail is a guild unlike any other. Home to incredibly strong and heroic wizards. Join us on a adventure with our favorite lovable Knight and Ice cream as they Journey through the lands of Fiore. (Harem.)
1. Chapter 1

A woman in a suit of armour carrying a young boy ran through the ashen forest around her. What remained of her home was quickly being destroyed by cultist. She gasped for air and kept running deeper into the forest a hand clutching the gash on the side of her stomach. One of those wizards had gotten the drop on her. She'd gotten sloppy after so many years of retirement.

"Don't let her get away! I want that damn sword!" Someone yelled behind her they didn't sound close but it was only a matter of time.

She could hear them coming, combing the forest for them. She couldn't let them find it. Or her son, Jaune.

She could hear the cultists getting closer as they stormed through the forest, firing spells at everything in sight to draw her out. If it wasn't for her injuries, she would have Turned around and fought them off.

The blonde haired woman placed Jaune inside a hollow tree and pulled out a small lacrima. He had already unlocked his magical potential, and was a light Magic user like his father, His magical potential was incredible and rumors of this no doubt brought the cultist here. But they were also after Crocrea Morse, the yellow Death and Blade of Emperors. She couldn't let either of those fall into those freaks hands. So she was prepared to give Jaune another power, he was young so maybe the Lacrima would adapt to his body quicker. She needed the sword to be safe, and she wanted Jaune to have it.

It was a simple Requip lacrima, capable of storing items. She held it up to her son's chest and the lacrima entered Jaunes body. She grabbed Crocrea Morse and had Jaune grab the handle.

"I Jeanne Arc give the right of this blade to my son Jaune Arc. Command transfer." the sword glowed before it disappeared.

A tree a few feet behind them was engulfed in fire and Jeanne sighed before patting Jaunes head. He was only five...he didn't deserve to go through something like this so early in life. But she would make sure he was safe.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm just going to go take care of the bad guys, you go on ahead."She said gently "Just think of it as a camping trip."

"Mom?" Jaune asked teetering between consciousness.

"I love you Jaune. Be careful."

Jaune's head tilted forward and he fell into unconsciousness.

Jeanne rose to her feet and took a deep breath channeling her magic. Her clothes glowed before being replaced with silver armour and a visor crown like headpiece. She held out her arms and called for the her last weapons. A long silver spear with a large white banner with the Fairy tail and Arc Crests displayed proudly and a short one handed sword appeared in her left hand.

 **Requip armour of the shining Maiden**!

"Alright you Cock suckers! You want me! Then here I fucking come!" she Roared charging back towards the cultist.

She swung her spear batting aside a ball of fire before stabbing her spear into the first cultist throat. She was a former Wizard of Fairy tail! And she wasn't about to fall here not when the most precious thing she had left in the world was counting on her!

She ran forward past burning trees and through clouds of smoke and ash, the heat blasting against her face.

She twirled her land Lance blocking several spells and used her sword to stab another cultist through the heart. She Jumped forward and cut through a group of cultist with her lance. This was too large of a group. If she fell there was nothing to protect Jaune they would find him if she didn't defeat them all.

She stabbed her spear into the ground and used it to prepend herself forward and kicked one of the black clad wizards in the head. And swung her sword slicing his throat open.

"Tired of running I see." a tall man with sunken eyes and a red scar on the right side of his face stepped forward. " Just make it easy on us and give up the Sword do so and I'll let you and your child survive."

" Haha please we both know that a lie." Jeanne gasped out her sword disappearing. She's lost too much magical energy it was getting difficult to keep her armour and weapons summoned. She needed to end this now even if it meant sacrificing her life, she would defeated every last cultist with one attack.

Her spear shined brightly in the darkness, and she rose it high above her head. She had no doubt this next spell would drain her completely. But she didn't care, she just wanted Jaune to be safe.

" I'll give you to the count of three to surrender….1"

"You wouldn't dare cast that spell you don't have the magical energy!"

'Jaune I hope you grow up to be a fine Wizard'

"Stop her before she cast her next spell."

A bolt of fire struck her back but she didn't move. Several more spells struck against her body tearing apart her armour and burning her skin. But still she did not move and kept her spear raised high drawing ever last ounce of strength she had.

"...2"

"Kill the bitch already!"

Pain erupted through her body as spell after spell collided with her body stripping her of her armour and clothing and searing her flesh.

'I hope you find your way to fairy Tail and meet everyone.'

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"...3"

'...i hope you live a long happy life, find a wife and start a beautiful family! I want grandkids damnit!' the sky above the forest was covered by a bright magical circle engulfing the land in a warm light. She brought down her spear and shouted at the top of her lunges.

 ** _"FAIRY LAW!"_**

The magic circle shined brightly in the sky engulfing the forest below and laying waste to all those that would harm her child.

"Hraaaaa!"

The screams of the cultist filled the forest each one being obliterated by the spell. The light slowly died down and Jeanne fell to one knee using the Lance to keep from falling over. That spell took too much magical energy. She looked back at where Jaune was hiding. He would be fine...the cultist were all dead. He would be safe for now. The last scarce prices of armour dissolved and she collapsed to the floor panting in exhaustion.

She was done, she used up the last of her magical energy, and she lost too much blood took too many blows. She couldn't even move let alone keep protecting Jaune in this condition.

She stared out at the woods sighing in relief it didn't sound like anyone survived that spell. That was good. Jaune would be safe, the fighting no doubt scared off all the dangerous animals in the forest. He could get to the next town in a few days. And find help.

She was going to die, no getting around it, but she was able to save her son. That's all that mattered to her. She smiled as tears fell down her face.

"...Be safe...please" she gasped out quietly struggling to even breath.

 **The next day.**

When Jaune woke up he went back to his village. All he found was death, villagers, friends, cultist...everything was just dead and burned. He froze looking at the burned down village, it's wasn't huge or anything there was only about 18 buildings in the entire town and a small market. But now it...it was almost all gone.

He went to where his home used to be looking for someone. But all he was able to find was a family photo that was barely ok. His dad, mom, and sisters...all of them were gone now. He was alone, tears fell down his face before he grit his teeth and shook his head….No! maybe they were alive still somewhere in the village! Jaune wiped the tears away from his eyes and ran out of his destroyed home.

After a few hours of searching the destroyed village all he found were burnt and mangled bodies, there was no way for him to identify any of them. he was about to give up when he noticed a girl curled up in a ball hiding under what used to be a small ice cream stand.

He quickly ran over and sat next to the girl.

Who had pink and Brown hair.

"Are you ok?" Jaune asked and the girl shook her head. "..yeah me neither...my Name's Jaune Arc what's yours?"

The girl picked up a rock and drew in the dirt.

 _NEOPOLITAN_

"Neopolitan...like the ice cream?"

Neo nodded hugging her knees.

"...Hey Neopolitan do you want to come with me?"

Neo titled her head and drew in the dirt.

 _Where?_.

"My mom used to be in a wizard guild called Fairy Tail. Maybe...maybe we can find a new home there." He stood up and offered his hand to the ice cream themed girl.

She hesitated for a second before she grabbed his hand and stood up.

Finally getting a better look at her he noticed that her eyes were different colors one was brown the other was pink. And she was a few inches taller than him and was wearing a white sweater and black pants.

They walked out of the destroyed village keeping to a small path that went through the forest. Past the dead bodies of the Cultists and villagers. The two of them averted their eyes from the carnage as much as possible. They were too afraid of finding their family among the bodies.

"Hey is it alright if I call you Neo?"

Neo shrugged and Jaune smiled.

"Alright I'll call you Neo then."

The two of them walked for hours before Neo tugged at his sleeve. She rubbed her stomach and Jaune sighed.

"Yeah I'm hungry too." Jaune looked around and spotted a apple tree up ahead only problem was the apples were up out of their reach.

Jaune and neo ran up to the tree anyways and looked around it. There didn't seem to be a way for them to climb up the tree itself.

"...if I give you a Boost do you think you could reach a few?" he asked and neo nodded. He knelt down and neo stepped onto his shoulder. Jaune grunted before standing up so neo could reach. The two of them wobbled back and forth before Jaune finally balanced them.

Neo grimaced reaching for an apple she could just barely touch the bottom of it.

She flicked the appell and it fell off the branch and hit Jaune in the head.

"Ow!"

Neo looked down and gave Jaune a smile apologizing in her own way.

Neo saw another apple and she jumped up grabbing it. She ended up losing her footing though and crashed onto Jaune sending the blond boy head first into the dirt.

Neo quickly got up and looked over Jaune with a worried expression.

Jaune sat up and picked up the apple that fell earlier.

"Hehe it's alright at least we got a few." he smiled rubbing the bump on his forehead.

The two of them ate their apples and kept walking. He hoped they could find another apple tree maybe one that they could climb.

After another few hours they exited the forest and was met with rolling green hills that went on for miles. Neo squinted and tapped Jaunes Arms and pointed at a small shack a few hills away.

"Good eye Neo maybe someone can help us."

After a few minutes the two of them knocked on the door,but it didn't look like anyone was home. Jaune opened the door and walked inside. It looked like a hunting shack, there were a lot of furs on the walls and floor and a bed and small kitchen.

The two of them walked in and looked for anything they could use. Neo opened the fridge and brought out a jar of pickles with a look of disgust.

"Yeah I don't like those either but let's keep looking." the two of them continued to look around the shack but all they were able to find was a knife and a small wallet filled with a couple Jewels, and more pickles.

"...yay." Jaune sighed.

The two of them reluctantly ate a few pickles, and They both crawled onto the bed thoroughly exhausted.

The bed wasn't that bad it was firm but soft thanks to all the furs and skins. Jaune was quick to fall asleep but his silent companion was still wide awake.

Neo...wasn't the most liked person in the village. She didn't have a Family or even any friends. She didn't expect anyone to help her when she crawled out of her hiding place. But...This boy did. He wanted to help her and they were going to a wizarding guild.

She turned over and stared at Jaunes back before she slowly scoot closer and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know why. But when he offered her his hand she felt safe.

Was this what having a friend is like?

She didn't know, she just knew that she had nowhere else to go and Jaune had offered her a chance at a home. It was more than she could ever hope for.

 **A few days later.**

After four days of running through hill and another forest Jaune and his Silent companion made it to town. It wasn't easy they were constantly hungry and tired. The only thing that had to eat for those four days was pickles and pickle juice. But finally the two of them finally made it to a town called Hilltop. It was a large village with a Train Station at the center of town.

The first stop they made was at a restaurant where they had some really food. And the owners were nice enough to not charge them a lot. Afterwards the two of them ran through the town and decided to cut through the alleys to avoid the large crowds. That was a mistake.

"oh hey look at what we have here a couple of lost brats." three Thugs blocked there path and Jaune immediately grabbed Neo hand and stood In Front of her. Glaring at the men In front of him.

"oh scary~"

Jaune looked back the way they came and brought his hands up. And gathered magic into his hand. He was still new to using magic but there was one spell he could use.

 _ **Flash**_!

The alley was covered in a bright light causing the Thugs to cry out as they were crashed against the alley wall. Neo jumped on her feet and clapped excitedly. Jaune stared at his hand perplexed. That wasn't supposed to happen the spell was supposed to blind the thugs for a second so they could run away.

"I-i didn't do that." their attention was brought back down the Alley, heels clicking against the stone.

"I did."

Standing in the alley was a tall Blonde girl who was glaring at the Thugs sending chills down all present in the alley as her emerald eyes promised pain. She looked like she was in her late teens. She was wearing a white key hole shirt that hugged her rather large chest and a regal purple cape, she carried a riding crop in her hand. Jaune's eyes fell on her left hand and noticed a light blue Fairy tail tattoo.

"oh no."

"what?"

"That's the wicked witch of Fairy tail! Glynda Goodwitch!" one of the Thugs screamed in terror.

A tick mark appeared on the blonde woman head and she sent the Thugs flying out of the alley. Like she was swatting flies aside.

"How rude." she sighed and placed her riding crop in a holster on her hip. She walked forward and stood in front of the two children and smiled sweetly. Neo smiled brightly and Jaune looked up at Glynda excitedly.

"Now then children, where are your parents?"

 **hello everyone now this was a request that came in. One that I already planned on doing later. But still I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **So until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	2. Chapter 2

"That was amazing!" Jaune cheered earning a light laugh from Glynda. "Are you really a fairy Tail wizard?!"

"Yes I am, can I ask why you two were in the alley alone?"

"Oh I'm Jaune and this is my Friend Neo we're trying to get to fairy Tail." he said

Glynda stared at the two of them and looked around the alley.

"But...where are your parents?" she asked and Jaune smiled dropped and neo looked down holding Jaunes hand.

"...They're dead. Our village was attacked a few days ago the two of us survived but...everyone is gone." he said

Glynda frowned and stood up. She would have to check out the village for herself, but until then she was going to make sure these two got some food, a bath and a proper place to sleep.

"...Would you children like to stay with me? I still have some business to attend to, but after I'll be heading back to the guild hall. I could take you there if you'd like "

"Really?!"

"of course."

Three hours later.

Glynda stepped into the ruined village. For her the trip only took a few hours. She needed to see if what those children said was true.

She looked around the charred building and noticed a distinct lack of bodies. There were weapons and Staffs and enchanted items strewn across the village. There was destruction everywhere but from what the children said there should have been hundreds of bodies.

But she couldn't find one. What she did find however where drag marks in the dirt. Someone came and took the bodies. They were all leading to the center of the town.

She stepped into what remained of the marketplace only to find more ash and burnt piles of wood and stone. She pulled out her riding crop and waved it through the air causing the air to shimmer.

"...There's a lot of magic in the air...a powerful spell was cast here."

Glynda kicked a rock and growled. Those freaks even came back to take the bodies! How dare they! But it didn't make sense why would they take the bodies! We're that planning on selling the bodies in the black market?!

No from what the children said they left the next day after the initial attack late in the day if she had to guess. By then their organs and blood would be useless so she doubt it was for that. Not only that the fires and destructive spells that were cast no doubt damaged their bodies. Maybe they didn't want to leave anything behind? No if that was the case they would have taken the weapons left behind.

She adjusted her glass and looked for any more clues as to what happened, she was looking for bodies, clothes a banner. A call sign anything to figure out who did this. This...this was too much to just be any dark guild it had to have been either a extremely powerful one or one with many members. It wouldn't make sense if it were either case.

Dark guilds loved to gloat about these sorts of things it kept people afraid of them they wouldn't hide or try to cover up something like this. They would have left a large banner drenched in blood or something to inspire fear.

But there was nothing.

She left the village and searched the surrounding woods for bodies. She found many weapons most of which held traces of black magic but still no bodies. But the same grooves in the ground, someone came back and took all the bodies in the forest as well.

But why? What motive would anyone have for collecting all the bodies? Where they using them as components for a Forbidden spell? And if so what kind of spell would require so much death just to cast?

A chill ran up her spine and Glynda decided to head back to the children. She didn't want them to be alone for too long.

Once she returned to town she found a Rune knight and reported what she found out.

"So a village to the north was destroyed?" asked a Rune knight and Glynda nodded.

"Yes I learned about it from two children who survived the attack. They're safe and I've offered to take them to my guild, other children are there as well they will be in good hands "

"Would it be alright if I Question them?"

Glynda hesitated before she sighed.

"...You may."

For the next hour the Rune knight Questioned Jaune and Neo. He started off by asking them how they were if they were hungry, than he asked them where they grew up. He started with simple questions that he would later use to determine when they were lying and when they were telling the truth.

Once he was satisfied and the two of them were more relaxed he Questioned them. They only knew that Dark wizards had attacked their village. Neo was able to hide and Jaune's Mother protected him.

They were able to make some sketches each member wore a black cloak.

They remembered fire, and different spells being cast. But nothing that stuck out. In the end no one knew or had any leads about who exactly was responsible for the massacre. Still The Rune knight would report what he found out to the council and they would decide what to do from there.

 **Meanwhile**.

In a dark cave rows amd rows of bodies laid out on the floor covered in runes. Each one was lined up in a formation leading to ten pedestals with bodies lying on top of them with red pulsating ruins etched into the skin. A tall woman in a black robe walked over the remains of the villagers paint dripping from her fingertips.

"My lady are you pleased with our work." asked the man with a scary by his eye, he had barely survived Fairy law if it weren't for the second wave arrivals he would have been amongst the fallen before him.

"...Where is the sword?" she asked flatly with a soothing and cold voice. The man gulped and lowered his head.

"W-we could not find the sword my lady."

"...It was there." she said flatly "She wouldn't have trusted the blade to anyone else."

"No my lady we searched everywhere for the blade in swear we did!" he cried out causing his mistress to pause in silence a moment. Just when he thought he would survive this meeting her next words squashed them.

"Then where is the boy."

"..." the man's stomach dropped and he paled.

"As I thought. I knew I made a mistake letting you live." she placed her hand on his head and the man sobbed knowing what was about to happen.

"No please my lady I-i wa-grk!" his please were cut off as blood erupted out of his neck in Harden tendrils. A searing pain erupted through his body like someone was dragging a jagged blade out of his neck.

The dark wizard twitched and the tall woman reached down grabbing the Hardened blood and began pulling it out of his body

"We had a deal remember." she sighed

"Grk!"

"I'm merely collecting my payment." she violently pulled back letting the Dark wizards fall to the ground his skin sunken and pale. In her hand was a long and jagged rod of blood. She held it up and inspected her work, there was far too much iron in his blood, this wouldn't do at all.

"...Even your blood is trash...but I can find use for this." she walked over to the pedestals and trailed a pale finger over a charred body. "It will take some time. But even you may still be of use to me."

 **Three days later.**

Jaune and Neo stepped off of the train into the training station of Magnolia. Glynda walked forward carrying a bag.

"Alright you two follow me."

"So there are other kids like us at Fairy Tail? What are they like?" Jaune asked walking with Glynda. Neo looked around the streets and shops they past.

"Hmm well they are a tad energetic but I feel like you'll get along with them all. Everyone in the guild is like family." she said and Jaune thought for a moment.

"So does that mean I have to call you Granny Goodwitch?" The entire street went silent. And Glynda stared at Jaune and considered strangling the boy before she growled.

"Hey I'm not that old! If anything Just call me Glynda." She said and tick mark appearing on her forehead. Neo giggled silently and skipped around Glynda.

"...come along we're almost there." she sighed. Jaune smiled and kept asking questions about the guild. Glynda did her best to answer his questions and was grateful for when they made it to the guild hall. They stared up at the three story building and at the banner that hang proudly above the entrance.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Glynda said with a smile and opened the door. And The three of them walked in. The guild hall was a energetic place, wizards where sitting at tables or at the bar and where chatting joking and laughing. A few wizards had some instruments flying around them and where playing cheery and energetic music.

Jaune noticed a table where a bunch of other kids were gathered playing some kind of tabletop game.

Jaune and Neo stopped in the doorway and stared at the scene.

"...This is Fairy Tail?" Jaune asked wide eyed.

"Yes it gets a tad loud sometimes bu-"

"Everyone seems so happy." Jaune cut her off and Glynda smiled.

"Yes. Come along I'll introduce you to the master."

Neo walked with Jaune up to the bar where a short man sat with a keg in hand.

"Ah Glynda I see you're back...and you've brought along some kids too?" makarov said jumping down from the bar.

"Im Makarov Dreyar the Guild Master. And who might you two be?"

"Im Jaune Arc, this is Neopolitan. We want to join your guild." he said and Makarov took a sip of his beer.

"I see hey Glynda can you go get the stamp and give these two their Guild mark ?" Makarov asked and Glynda nodded walking behind the bar.

"...that's it? It's that easy?" Jaune asked and Makarov laughed.

"Of course boy, Fairy Tail is a place where wizards can gather and find work, where children with no other kin to call their own can gather and feel like a family, and it's where people grow. We don't discourage new members but welcome them with open arms."

Glynda came back with the stamp. "Alright where would you two like your Guild Mark?"

Jaune pointed to his left bicep. And got a Blue Fairy Tail got hers on the back of her hand and was brown.

The Master Jumped Back Onto the bar and laughed. "HEY EVERYONE!" The guild hall Calmed down a bit and looked over at the master.

"I'd like you all to welcome our newest members. Jaune Arc and Neopolitan."

"Welcome!" everyone cheered raising their kegs or hands. A few members stepped forward to greet the two of them.

"Hey there welcome to the guild hall."

"Hey some more kids joined up."

"I think that's Jeanne kid isn't it?"

"Hey your right."

"Hey kiddos don't be afraid to ask one of us for help if you need it." Macou said

"Haha please I bet those kids could take you down" Wakaba laughed causing his friend to growl.

"Oi I dare you to say that to my face!"

"Hey welcome to the guild."

"Well let's get this welcome part started then!"

"Yeah!"

Jaune smiled but frowned when he heard a sniffle come from Neo. The poor girl was crying. She brought up her hands and their air Infront of her shimmered. And two words appeared in Fine cursive

 _ **Thank you.**_

"Ah I see you can use solid script." the master said and Neo nodded sweat appearing on her forehead. Looks like she had difficulty using her solid scripts

"Hehe I believe we have a few books in our archive that could help make you use your powers better. Also I believe Levy could help you she uses script as well."

Jaune smiled as a blue haired girl a bit shorter than neo walked up and started talking with her.

He took a moment to look around the guild hall...the same place his mother used to spend her time at. The place where so many stories took place. It was better than he could have imagined. He just wished his family could have been here too.

He was going to find out who attack his home...and he was going to kill them. He swore he would on his family's name!

"Hey are you listening?" a brown hair girl asked and Jaune blinked.

"Oh sorry I spaced out I'm Jaune what's your name?" He Smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Im Cana, come on and meet everyone." she said grabbing his hand and leading him over to the table.

"Yo so your the new kid, I'm Gray."a kid with black hair walked forward in Dark blue boxers.

"Gray your clothes." cana deadpanned

"Not again!"

" Ah don't mind the pervert, I'm Natsu a Fire dragon slayer."

"Hey who you calling a perv pinky!" gray yelled butting head with Natsu.

"You ya loudmouth stripper!"

"Enough!" a red haired girl broke the two of them up and knocked them into the wall. " Im sorry about those two, I'm Erza welcome to Fairy tail."

"Nice to meet you I'm Jaune a Light wizard."

"Oh cool like gramps?" asked Natsu

"gramps?"

"The master everyone just calls him gramps though." canna said "He uses light and body magic."

"Wow you use the same magic as gramps I bet you're really strong!" Natsu said causing Jaune to laugh nervously and looked down.

" Well I only know a few spells so I'm not all that strong." he said and jumped when a hand rubbed his head.

"Hehe that can change I'm sure the old man would teach you a thing or two." a tall Blonde haired teen stood over him and grinned down at him.

"Sup kid I'm laxus. The guild master is my Grandfather."

"Cool what kind of magic do you use?" Jaune asked causing laxus to laugh and his had sparked.

"I use thunder magic."

"cool."

Cana handed Jaune a cup of soda and Sat at the table.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Jaune."

"thanks."

The guild hall erupted into loud chatter and neo quickly ran over to Jaune and the others to introduce herself.

The two of them got to know and quickly befriended a lot of the guild members that night.

For the next few months the two of them would mostly be found in the guilds archive with Levy and Glynda. Looking for spells they could use. It wasn't uncommon for one of them to accidently cause an explosion in the archive whenever they wanted to try out a spell. Eventually the master got tired of them making a mess in the archives all the time and started teaching the two of them how to properly control their magic power and how to properly cast spells.

Glynda was nice enough to take the two of them in at least until they could afford a place of their own. Although she secretly enjoyed having them in her home. And she wouldn't mind if they didn't move out for a long time.

 **and here is the next chapter, now first thing first. All the rwby characters will exist in this story but I wont just be copy and paste the fairy tail story. I will have my own story arcs and will only occasionally use Arcs from Fairy Tail.**

 **Also no the woman that appeared is not Salem. She's someone else from rwby. Lets see if anyone can guess.**

 **Also here is the list for the Harem and possible members.**

 **Neo(Obviously)**

 **Cana**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Erza(maybe/undecided.)**

 **Juvia(unlikely but considering)**

 **Lissana.(MAYBE)**

 **Blake(probably)**

 **Weiss(possibly)**

 **Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed and leave a review to let me know what you think.**

 **Well until next time.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 6 years since Jaune and Neo Joined the Guild. The first year they were there they stuck to the easy jobs in the city or surrounding forest while they trained. A lot of it was repairing the damages that the older guild members caused. But still they didn't mind, thanks to that the two of them got to know quite a few people around town.

As for the guild itself. The two of them couldn't be happier with their new home. He got along well with just about everyone he became really close to the Strauss siblings, although he dared not take a side whenever Mira and Erza got into a fight.

The two of them would often drag him into it anyways ended with him begrudgingly taking a side and receiving the cold shower from the other one.

Eventually they started to take more dangerous jobs and quickly made a reputation as Fairy Tail least destructive duo... for their first couple of jobs that is. They took almost every job together and the partnerships spoke for itself. But as they're magical abilities improved and yhey started using more powerful spells...well things just kinda happened.

Jaunes light Magic quickly improved thanks to Master Makarov help Jaune new quite a few spells now and he recently discovered that he could Requip as well. Not to the same extent as Erza, his Requip magic takes several seconds longer than his Red haired friend. He actually owned a few pieces of Armour and some regular clothes. But only had two weapons at the moment.. There was a pair of gloves that increased his Physical strength.

And of course his mother's sword. Crocrea Morse. He hadn't used it yet though the blade was enchanted and wouldn't be wielded by anyone. If the blade didn't deem the holder worthy it would stay trapped in its sheath. But Jaune didn't care about using it as a weapon. It was the only thing he had left from his family. Even if he couldn't use it he would always hold onto it.

Neo herself had gotten better using solid script, she could use it to communicate seamlessly. She was able to create traps and call on almost any element. She could even heal minor injuries. In truth the limits to her magic where only her imagination. Although she needed time to cast those spells luckily Neo wasn't just a pretty face, She was incredibly acrobatic and carried around a enchanted umbrella that had a long thin blade hidden inside. She was able to multitask effortlessly beating the crap out of anything that dared to go up against her and cast spells at the same time.

Jaune was now 13 and stood at 5'3 and wore a black sleeveless vest over a white shirt and long worn out Jeans and black leather boots.

He was currently standing In Front of the job board looking for an interesting job to take. He sighed looking across the board, most of these jobs were go kill something and comeback. And they didn't pay that well. The highest paying one he saw on the board today was 19,000 Jewels. He was about to just go and hang out in the guild when a new request was added.

 _ **Urgent protect the Clover field bridge.**_

 _The bridge connecting Oshibana station and the town of clover field was recently destroyed by several earthquakes in the area. Construction of the new bridge has been delayed due to raids by gangs and a possible Dark guild. Several workers have also been taken hostage and are being held somewhere near clover canyon._

 _Defeat the Raiders and save those workers, and protect the construction of the new bridge._

 _Requester: Tom overseer of the bridge construction._

 _Reward(payment from the Heartfilia Konzern ) :891,000 +10 train tickets to any destination._

Jaune immediately grabbed the job request and ran over to the bar.

"Neo we got a job." he said Neo swiveled around on a stool at the bar. She had her hair tied into a ponytail tail and was wearing a white vest over a brown and pink striped shirt and white pants. Leaning against the bar next to her was a umbrella.

 _ **"What's the job?"**_

"Hehe your favorite crush the bad guys." Jaune held up the job Request and neo quickly read it a twinkle coming to her eyes.

Neo jumped up and hugged Jaune.

"Well she's certainly in a good mood." Cana stepped forward "What's got her so pumped?"

"I just got this job here." Jaune held up the job Request and Cana whistled.

"Oh sweet mind if I tag along? I kinda need some extra Jewels."

"...What happened?"

"I may have accidentally destroyed a dudes house during the last mission I was on." Cana shrugged and Jaune rubbed his forehead. He had no idea how everyone else in the guild caused so much collateral damage seriously even on jobs that only involved waiting they found a way to destroy something...granted he wasn't one talk. He's destroyed just as much as anyone else in the guild...maybe just a tad more. Jaune nodded his head, he owed Cana for a job they went on a few weeks ago it was time to make good on that.

"Alright so it's a three way split so the 891,000 Jewels will be cut down to 297,000 each and you will get two of those tickets deal." Jaune said and Cana grinned and wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. Causing the poor boys face to turn beat red. He was very weak to flirting sadly, and canna took full advantage of that.

"Thanks Jaune I knew I could count on you I'll meet you guys at the train station."

Cana ran off and Jaune sighed. Neo snickered silently and went back to reading a book at the bar.

A few hours later.

Jaune, Neo and Cana stepped into Oshibana station. There they rented a magic mobile and drove down the tracks to the construction site.

When they arrived the place looked abandon, construction equipment and rafters laid out and ready for use but there wasn't a single worker there except for the overseer. The overseer was a large man but he was covered in bandages and his left arm was in a cast.

"You must be the Wizards from Fairy tail, I'm Tom, I'm really glad you came."

"Hello Tom I'm Jaune this is Neo and Canna before we get started do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Jaune Pulled Out a pencil and notebook.

"By all means please do."

"Ok first question how many workers where captured?"

"10. They're being held hostage in their camp it's about. 8 Miles east through the canyon."

"What did they do during the raids?"

"They destroy the tracks our equipment, beat up anyone that fights back, takes one or two men hostage then leave."

"and the direction they attacks from the east as well?"

"Yes."

"Alright don't worry we can get your men back and protect you."

"Thank you."

The three of them looked around the area and Jaune came up with a way to fortify the construction site.

"Alright here what I'm thinking. Neo uses her Rune magic to create traps around the area. While she's doing that me and Cana will go take a look at their camp and map it out from a distance, we reconvene here within 2 hours."

Neo pouted and crossed her arms.

 **"you better not fight them without me!"**

"I won't make any promises~" he teased as he and Cana began their hike. It took them a while but eventually they found the bandits camp. It was a pretty small outfit only about 10 or so tents and a cage made out of magical energy at the center. They were sitting on a cliff overlooking the camp. He counted maybe 15-20 Bandits.

"Well ain't this a party."Canna said "Think we can just storm the camp?"

"...maybe." Jaune said drawing a sketch of the map on a notepad.

"First let's meet back up with Neo and then we'll come up with a plan." he gained a nod from his usual drunk friend before they both walked back to the construction site. There Neo was sitting on a crate a bored look on her face.

"Hey Neo how'd your end go?" he asked Neo merely snapped her fingers and the floor around them lit up. As taps appeared.

 **"ive set up 20 traps anyone who isnt in fairy tail will activate the trap and be unable to use any magic."**

"Nice Job Neo." He sat down next to here. "Alright ghe way I see it we havd a fee says of taking these guys down. We can rush their camp, or free the prisoners stealth like and lure the bandits to our well placed traps."

 **"Lets just take them down."**

"Gotta agree with short stack I think we can take them." Canna said getting a sigh from Jaune.

"You guys are forgetting about the hostages." Neo pouted and Canna had the decency to look sheepish. "I say we wait until tonight to attack. Ill sneak in and free the workers, you guys go wild."

"Oh I like Mission Jaune." Canna said getting a nod of agreement from Neo.

 _ **Authors Note**_

 **And here is the next chapter.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and I hope you all have a fun Halloween.**

 **Remember to check your candy Kids!**

 **Anyways until next time**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


End file.
